Marvel: 2011-07-23 - Jean Meets With The Professor
Xavier is sitting behind the desk in his hover wheelchair this time. He works on paperwork, and is generally waiting for Jean to come by. He asked to see her today. His door is currently left open to speak volumes of his 'open door policy'. She'll be felt by the Professor before she can be seen undoubtedly. There's a knock on the door frame before she steps in, giving Xavier a smile once inside the room proper. "Professor. What can I do for you today?" She sounds calm but there's a slight buzz about her, a faint nervousness. The Professor looks up and smiles, "Jean. Please come in, and close the door. It's good to see you as always." You know Xavier well however, there is an edge of concern about him. "I was hoping we could take some time to talk. We haven't taken much time lately for that, I apologize for it." "No need to apologize." Jean closes the door telekentically while seating herself, making herself comfortable. "It is good to see you. It seems like you're the only person who can truly help me feel at ease and you don't even need to do anything." They are close, the Professor and her, their relationship almost father-daughter like for how close they are. Xavier smiles at that. He has that affect on a few of his students, such as you and Scott. "That pleases me, thank you. I want you at ease Jean, I do. I am concerned however. You have been nervous lately, more easily upset it seems. I know you have been through a difficult time, and I would never assume otherwise," he says with the utmost sincerity, "But I want you to feel comfortable, and confident in yourself and your environment. For that to happen...I think you need to talk to me," his intense eyes searching. He doesn't prob your mind, he would not be so disrespectable of your relationship with him. "I just feel broken," she confesses even though it's probably unnecessary for her to do so, it being something Xavier will undoubtedly be able to pick up on. "And then... I get turned around my head on top of it," Jean adds, that in regards to what's been going on with Scott and Logan both. Reaching up, she rubs her forehead, trying to get herself focused, settled further. "Not sure how to fix things." "Sometimes, you can't Jean. Logan feels he has something to do, and he's afraid himself, of what his past can do to the school and the people here. He is a haunted and yes, even hunted man. I try not to interfer with the personal needs of the members, I have always permitted them their personal quests. This is Logan's personal quest. As for Scott, no matter his opinions or feelings, you know you come first Jean. Talk to him, otherwise, you know how he will run off on what he percieves is the best or right thing to do." Jean smiles and nods slowly, having anticipated that being said by him. "I know. About them both. Logan... well, I've pretty much come to that same conclusion, Professor. I hate that we can't help him but you're right. He needs to do this his own way." Taking a deep breath, Jean says with a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks, "Scott and I have decided to try again despite his fears. It... it feels good." The blush deepens even more. Hopefully Xavier won't look into her head now. No, thank you very much. Xavier doesn't want to look, but he smiles fondly. "I'm glad. I want you both happy Jean, and Scott has been anything but for a while now. Just don't let him get too over-protective, he will try. You mean a great deal to him." As if that isn't stating the obvious. "How about talking to me about what happened with Iron Man out on the front grounds? What was that all about?" All Professor X gets is a slight smile, one knowing in nature. She knows that about Scott, the protectiveness that he has for her, something she likes about him even though it is something that has the potential of being too much. When Iron Man's brought up she blinks and shakes her head, Jean's uncertainty showing. "I'm not sure. I tried not to pay too much attention to the discussion since he was there to talk to Logan but it seems like there's a concern about the Avengers having been infiltrated. Iron Man was worried about being manipulated..." This is what she gets for not really paying attention. "He asked me to scan his brain which I did, with no success. The man was an utterly blank slate." "I see. Those with unusual powers and gifts have joined the Avengers before, including Kinetic, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch," all mutants. "Mr. Stark is also always upgrading the Iron Man armor, so he may have found a way to block telepathy. If he asked you to try, I am sure he had a reason. Perhaps to test a theory, or to see if whatever is being done, is working. Iron Man does work very methodically. When he isn't charging in and blowing things up," he says with a hint of vague humor. That is very much an Avenger's style thing. Shaking her head, Jean's demeanor turns a bit more serious than is it is normally for her. "It sounds like Iron Man is expecting something bad to happen, Professor. But you'll need to talk with Logan. Think he'll be better able to explain." Taking a slow breath in, she reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair, smiling. "Logan made it a point to tell him that he'd be working with them, not for them. So Logan-like." "Of course, and I doubt Iron Man was delighted. Then again, it is often difficult to tell what a man in a suit is thinking." The Professor smiles a bit at that. "Still, I do understand you requested them not to show up in uniform? May I ask why?" "I really don't know," Jean says with a cough. "I guess at the time I was just worried that... well, you know Iron Man. He can't not put on a show whenever he arrives somewhere. I was just worried that his flying in would get the wrong kind of attention brought our way." She knows the school's known of and everything but she's worried for the kids. "If I acted out of line I'm sorry." "He came in from high attitudes Jean. I would rather he fly in then knock on the front door. Since his identity is secret, I do not wish to demand he reveal himself to others against his wish. The X-Men are allied with the Avengers, how would you suggest we handle this?" "I... didn't think of that. I'll send an apology to Iron Man." Oh boy. Jean's really feeling like she's stepped in it and she looks down, fingers twined and untwined as she fidgets. "There really is nothing that can be done. I'll retract my request." "If you have a concern, I'd like to hear it. I believe Mr. Stark as their technology expert could secure a channel for us, but using technology is not always the best bet. Only Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Kinetic have shown up here out of uniform. She-Hulk has a public identity, but I have not seen her as Jennifer Walters in quite some time. And Clint Barton or Hawkeye has disappeared since his pardon from prison by the President. The Avengers have many of their own difficulties. My concern is putting a wedge between us, or making things a little too difficult for them. I understand we have a delicate balance. Though I have shared Danger Room technology with them, they do not know about the sub-levels here at the Institute. I wish to keep a balance however, and I am open to options." "I'm just worried that too much activity here will bring the wrong kind of attention to the Institute," Jean says while reaching up to rub the back of her head "Perhaps we could find a neutral location for meetings?" This is the part of being a leader she's not used to and it has her thrown for a bit of a loop. "I do understand that, though how often do they really come here? And we are publicly known as a mutant high school, and the headquarters of the X-Men," Xavier states. "The destruction of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the construction of Xavier's Institute was...a difficult time." He nods. "It is possible to select a neutral location, though I suppose they could also just contact us and have us travel to Avenger's Mansion to speak in person. They do have an open door policy within reason to the X-Men and Generation X there." "True, Professor." Looking at him, she tries to hide her self-directed disappointment as she doesn't want Xavier to pick up on it. "No, no. Let's keep the open door policy, Professor. I don't want to undo what you've worked so hard to establish because I'm paranoid." Standing, Jean approaches Xavier to give him a hug, smiling warmly when she does. "This is still your vision, after all." The Professor moves an arm to hug you back. "It is a vision we all build upon my child. Never forget that. I respect your opinion and feelings Jean, please, never think otherwise," he says sincerely. "Thank you, Professor," Jean says before giving the gentleman a kiss on his cheek. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss," she asks then, remaining on her feet while awaiting his answer. "No, not unless you have something you would like to discuss." Professor Xavier smiled at the light kiss on his cheek. "Are your classes going well? And perhaps you and Scott should take some of the students out on the town for some ice cream or pizza as a treat. Go and enjoy life." That's his advice. "Everything's going well. The kids are kind of going stircrazy so... yes. I do believe we will take them out." Jean smiles some as she thinks about that. "Will get with Scott about that and put it up on the schedule. Was hoping we could do a camping trip but think it's a bit too late in the summer for that." "Whatever you think is right," Xavier says. "You are best for recreation for the children. You are closer to them in generation," only a few years difference really. "If you need anything, just let me know." "Will do, Professor. Thank you for everything." Jean straightens even as the door swings open, almost looking like an invisible doorman opened it. "I'll write that message to Iron Man and make sure it gets emailed out by this afternoon." The red-head leaves the office feeling a lot more better, the 'vibe' that flowing from her now much more relaxed and calm.